


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by ellie1908



Series: Catradora College AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie1908/pseuds/ellie1908
Summary: Helpless, Catra slides her hand down to cup Adora’s jaw. She leans closer until their foreheads are pressed together.“Do you want to?” Catra whispers.Do you want me, like I want you?“Yeah,” Adora breathes out, hand coming up to caress Catra’s cheek. “I’ve al— I want to.”- or -CATRADORA & SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVENone good turnspin-off which can be read on its own
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787053
Comments: 17
Kudos: 287
Collections: Gay Pride Month





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

Perfuma’s dorm gathering

As expected, Perfuma looks overjoyed to see Scorpia, but her face falls when she sees Catra lurking—she is _not_ hiding—behind her. Catra does not know how Scorpia fails to notice how positively evil her glare can be.

The glare is quickly wiped away when Scorpia bounds to the doorway and extends her arms out to Perfuma, enveloping her in a big hug. The hug drags on because they are two very physically affectionate people. Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer wait outside the door awkwardly, looking at one another in silence, not knowing what to do. 

After a few moments, Catra rolls her eyes and shoves the pair away from the doorway because she is starving.

Perfuma glowers at her over Scorpia's shoulder, but Catra's shove has made them even closer, so she should be thanking her instead. 

They enter her cozy dorm room which suddenly feels packed with the six of them. 

"Let’s just eat since Perfuma is too busy for her guests." Catra hopes that her jab is loud enough for Perfuma to overhear, but the two are still in their own bubble. Everyone grabs a slice of pizza while the party kale lays untouched in the middle of the table. Catra starts picking out the vegetables from her slice and dumps them at the side of the pizza box.

Just then, Perfuma approaches Catra with a twinkle in her eye. Seeing the evil smirk on her face, Catra just knows that Scorpia has blabbed about her hopeless crush on Adora.

_Not good._

Catra turns on her heels swiftly and walks away in calm strides. She is definitely not running, just... speed walking. She is almost at the doorway when Perfuma catches up to her with a few determined strides.

She blocks off her escape route in a matter of seconds. "Hi, Catra." 

_Nooo._

_Damn her and her unfairly long legs._

"I haven't thanked you yet," Perfuma starts, "for that helpful... push."

Catra visibly deflates. "Haha, it's no problem, I'll just be going now—"

Perfuma's hand rests on her shoulder to stop her from leaving, the light touch feeling like a lead weight. She is definitely not going to like this.

Catra is not _scared_ of Perfuma, okay. Perfuma just makes her a little nervous because of how in touch she is with her emotions. Catra feels as though Perfuma can see how much of an emotional wreck she is, and it scares her. 

"Oh, why the rush? I've arranged something for you as an expression of my gratitude." Perfuma says, clapping her hands together. "I've been trying to practice reciprocity! You help me, I help you."

Catra smiles weakly, "I was actually going— I mean, it's really—"

"Seven minutes in heaven," Perfuma suddenly declares.

"Uh, what? No?" 

Perfuma's grin grows wider.

"No. No way." Catra looks around desperately for Scorpia, but luck is not on her side.

"From what I've heard, you just need a little push," Perfuma says. "Trust me!"

Somehow, Perfuma manages to convince Catra to stay for the game using a deadly combination of bright guileless eyes and plain emotional manipulation. 

"Everyone gets one spin!" Perfuma says in a sing-song voice, placing a bottle in the middle of their loose circle.

"Catra, you first!" Perfuma says in an obvious dare, giving her a sweet smile that shows entirely too much teeth.

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially one issued by _Perfuma_ of all people, Catra grimaces and reluctantly gives the bottle a twist with a flick of her wrist. The bottle spins, round and round and round.

 _Please let it be Adora,_ her heart says.

The bottle slows its rotation, motion unsteady.

 _Please let it not be Adora,_ her brain says, finally catching up with her heart.

The bottle finally stops spinning.

It points somewhere in between Glimmer and Scorpia, but more towards Scorpia. Oops. Catra looks at Scorpia, but Scorpia only has eyes for Perfuma, who is glaring at her.

Whose idea was it in the first place? Catra scowls at her, then directs her scowl towards the bottle. She feels as though she has won the stupid game she was playing with Perfuma, however, the win feels hollow. She is about to admit defeat to her, about to stand up and leave the whole mess behind—

"Ahaha, that's 50–50 between them," even though it really is more like 80–20, "spin again!" Perfuma hurriedly says when she sees Catra make a move to stand, shooting another flinty glare at her. 

Ha, take that, Perfuma. Catra is the boss.

Catra rolls her eyes, but thanks the heavens (and Perfuma, just a little) anyway. She quickly spins again before anyone can object.

Everyone’s eyes track the bottle avidly. Perfuma is glaring at it intensely, as if daring it to point at Scorpia again. Catra, relieved that she has won the game she was playing with Perfuma, does not feel the same tension she felt from the first round, because she really does not care any—

_Oh. Fuck._

She takes that back.

The bottle points at Adora. Catra's heart stops. She sneaks a look at Adora, who is staring at the bottle with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Adora!" Perfuma says happily, "Okay, off you two go! The closet is in the next room." 

Someone nudges Catra, and she finally stands up on wobbly legs, following the two of them. She hears Scorpia say, "Have fun!" but it sounds faint, overpowered by the deafening roar through her ears.

Perfuma clears out the few odd cleaning supplies from the closet, and gestures for them to enter. The closet is small, with just enough space for two people to fit in there. 

Moving on autopilot, eyes looking at everything but Adora, Catra lifts one foot and steps in gingerly, turning to lean back against one end of the closet. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Adora duck a little when entering the closet, resting against the other end.

Catra, still not looking directly at Adora, sets a timer for seven minutes because she does not trust Perfuma to keep time. "Seven minutes, starting now!" Perfuma giggles and moves to close the doors.

The doors click shut with a sense of finality. They are suddenly enveloped in darkness, with only a sliver of light through the crack of the doors. 

Catra squeezes her eyes shut for a few seconds, trying to calm her racing thoughts. _This is fine. I'm fine. It's not as if I've wanted Adora for the longest time and now we're in such close proximity and I can feel her knee pressing into my thigh and hear the sound of her breathing and feel the warmth of her breath—_

Closing her eyes is apparently a bad idea, so she opens them reluctantly. 

Well. The good thing is that her eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness. The bad thing is that she finally notices how closely they are actually standing. The sliver of light falls directly on Adora's face, illuminating her features in a soft glow.

Catra stares at Adora's face for a few moments until she realizes that she is fidgeting restlessly. Adora is taller than her, and the closet is kind of small, so she has to crouch awkwardly to fit inside. Catra shifts her legs a little, making some space for her. "Um, you can... There's some extra space here," she gestures uselessly in the darkness.

Adora adjusts her legs... but in the wrong direction. "Ow!" Catra winces as her kneecap presses sharply against her thigh, hand flying to her thigh to stop the movement.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?" Adora stops moving immediately, body stiff and awkward.

"Yeah, hold on." Catra grasps Adora's thighs—oh god, her muscles are so firm, what even—and repositions their legs until she feels more comfortable. "Is this better?" 

Their legs are stretched out and intertwined, but the new position gives them more space between their upper bodies, allowing them to rest comfortably against the walls.

"Much better," Adora says breathlessly. "Thanks. Um, do you mind shifting to one side so I can remove my hair tie? It's kind of pressing against my head."

Catra tilts her upper body to the right, hoping that Adora does not elbow her in the face by accident. Adora turns her head to the left and lifts her right arm to tug off her hair tie, snapping it around her wrist. She uses her fingers to comb through it a few times, then finally leans back against the closet wall. Her blonde hair falls in long waves, catching the light, giving off an ethereal glow. 

Catra gulps and looks down. She pulls out her phone, decidedly not thinking about how Adora's thigh is between her legs and how pretty she looks with her hair down. "5 minutes, 28 seconds left."

Adora huffs, warm breath ghosting over her face. "Uh, we can talk? Or..." She clears her throat. "we can do other things?"

"What, um." Catra swallows, hoping that Adora cannot see the blush on her face. "What other things?"

"Whatever people do during seven minutes in heaven, I guess?" Adora raises an eyebrow, looking at her intently. 

The darkness, stifling and oppressive, takes on a different quality when she realizes what Adora is alluding to. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity; she will never get another chance like this again. She will hate herself for this later, but that is for her future self to handle.

Catra gazes at Adora, eyes suddenly drawn to the errant lock of hair sticking out at the side of her head. Oh, it must have been when she used her fingers to comb through her hair.

Heart pounding, Catra reaches out, her fingers catching the lock of blonde hair. She tugs it free and tucks it gently behind Adora's ear, hand brushing over her ear like a caress.

_I want to take care of you._

Adora's eyes widen and her breath hitches. Catra's eyes, previously trained on her hair, instinctively shift to her mouth. Her lips, pink and glossy, are slightly parted. She stares, entranced, at the tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

Catra swallows. She raises her gaze slowly, passing by the blush on her rosy pink cheeks, to meet Adora's eyes. Her eyes, tender and fond, are holding her gaze intently.

_A plea? An entreaty?_

_To come closer, or to go?_

Helpless, Catra slides her hand down to cup Adora’s jaw. She leans closer until their foreheads are pressed together.

“Do you want to?” Catra whispers. 

_Do you want me, like I want you?_

“Yeah,” Adora breathes out, hand coming up to caress Catra’s cheek. “I’ve al— I want to.”

Catra exhales shakily. Her hand comes up to card through Adora’s hair, feeling the soft strands of hair through her fingers, and cradles the back of her head. 

_I want to hold you close to me._

Catra closes the distance between them, brushing her lips against hers, and peppers her mouth with little kisses. Her tongue darts out to trace Adora’s lip, feeling the smoothness of lip balm, before sucking on her bottom lip, tasting strawberries. Adora makes a soft, breathy sound that goes straight to her head.

_I want you to be mine._

Catra breaks away for a moment before grabbing her chin, making her part her mouth with her thumb. Looking at Adora’s dazed look and flushed face, she slides her thumb smoothly along her lip, marveling at its softness. Adora’s tongue darts out to lick her thumb, and she cannot help but lean in and slot their mouths together again, deepening the kiss. The thigh between her legs jerks slightly, sending an intense jolt of pleasure through her, and her hand shoots down to grip it tightly.

_Adora, Adora, Adora._

They kiss because words are inadequate in the face of their desire, because they may never get another chance like this again, because they just want to hold each other close and never let go. The closet is warm and stuffy, but they are too busy to care, desperately clawing on to every second they have with each other.

All too soon, the timer goes off, giving them a sense of finality in more ways than one. They jolt back into reality, breaking apart with a start.

Still breathing heavily, Catra fumbles with the doorknob and flings it wide open, jumping out of the closet. She uses shaky fingers to comb through her hair furiously, patting it down. As an afterthought, she touches her lips with her fingers as if thinking about the sensation of Adora’s lips on hers, then harshly wipes away the last traces of her. 

She leaves the room without a backward glance.

 _My feelings will never diminish, always more never less._  
Close Corners (Dawin Antonio Welch)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in Chapter 7 of [one good turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509776), the Catradora College AU I'm working on, but... I wanted their first kiss to go differently, so!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catradoratwt?s=09)


End file.
